


Not Always Evil

by Arztwolf



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Flug find another side of Black Hat.





	Not Always Evil

"FLUG!"  
Flug winced as he hurried to comply with Black Hat's summons. Bounding up the stairs two by two, he scurried to Black Hat's door and timidly knocked.   
"COME IN!"  
Flug's hand trembled as he fumbled with the doorknob; it took several tries for his fear addled brain to remember just how to open it.   
Once inside, he found Black Hat seated in his favorite chair, a glass of wine in one hand.   
"S-Sir?"  
"How did it go?"  
"Well, uh....."  
Black Hat took a sip and left the glass at his lips. "Well, what?"  
"Uh, you see," Flug rubbed the back of his neck with one hand as he fought to come up with an acceptable excuse for his latest failure, "it didn't go so well."  
Black Hat squeezed the glass till it broke, wincing as a shard of glass was lodged in the palm of his hand. "Bloody hell," he hissed under his breath as he clutched his now bleeding hand. Flug standing transfixed as Black Hat glared at him murderously.   
"GET OUT!" he snarled, baring his teeth as Flug approached him.   
"Ca-Can I see it, Sir?"  
Black Hat opened his mouth to order Flug away for a second time, but closed it and looked away as he held out his hand for Flug's inspection; the shard lodged in the palm of his hand was a good half-inch, but didn't look to have gone that deep.   
"Hold still, p-please," Flug got hold of the shard and pulled, the glass effortlessly sliding out. 

Flug could feel Black Hat's eyes on him the whole time he cleaned and bandaged the wound.   
"There." He stepped back, keeping his eyes on the floor.   
"Flug?" Black Hat asked meekly, not a hint of anger in his voice.   
Flug swallowed as he looked up.   
"Thank you." Black Hat thanked him with a smile.


End file.
